Rubber Duckies
by Maetel
Summary: Motoki tricks Mamoru and Usagi into a closet... Response to a one hour challenge
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rubber Duckies

Author: Maetel or Hikage 

Email: hakaiteki_tamashii@hotmail.com 

Rating: PG-13+ 

Summary: This will be a series. Motoki has invited Mamoru and Usagi over to his apart without the two knowing the other is coming. He ends up making Mamoru having to get something out of a closet and ends up tricking Usagi into the same closet. 

"Konnichi wa, Mamoru-kun," said Motoki as he opened the door to his apartment. "Come in." 

"Arigato Motoki-kun," said Mamoru as he walked into the spacious apartment his friend shared with his fiancee. "So why did you want me to come over? What was this big emergency?" 

"Oh a friend of mine wanted some help in science, and since I didn't feel comfortable giving her your address I told her to come here," said Motoki. 

Mamoru raised an eyebrow curiously. Mamoru knew that Motoki was as good in science as himself, but chose not to question it. 

"How long 'til your friend shows up?" asked Mamoru. 

"She should be here in a few minutes. Would you like something to drink before she arrives?" 

"Um... a coke would be alright I guess," said Mamoru. 

Motoki nodded and walked into the kitchen. A moment later, Motoki walked into the room with an open bottle of coke. Just as he was about to hand the coke to Mamoru, the tall blonde tripped and 'accidentally' spilt coke all over the front of Mamoru's shirt. 

"Oh gosh, I am sorry Mamoru-kun," said Motoki. 

"Is there time for me to go clean my shirt off before your friend arrives?" questioned Mamoru. 

Motoki looked at his watch and shook his head. "She should be here in a minute. You can go to my closet and look around for a shirt you can borrow, if you want. I would go look but like I said my friend will be here any minute." 

"Great..." muttered Mamoru as he ran a hand through his ebony colored hair. "I'll be back in a minute." 

As Mamoru walked back to Motoki's room with adjoining closet he heard Motoki's doorbell sound. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Konnichi wa, Motoki-kun," came a cheerful slightly high pitched voice. 

"Usagi-chan, konnichi wa," said Motoki-kun, as he opened his door allowing a short girl with odangoed hair. 

Just as Usagi stepped into the apartment, she heard a large crash come from a room across the way. 

"What was that?" asked Usagi. 

"I don't know? Want to come with me to see?" questioned the tall blonde. 

"You sure?" asked Usagi. 

"Yeah, besides if something big fell, I would need some help to pick it up," explained Motoki with a slight smirk on his face. 'I knew that box of old bath toys Reika's sister left here when we baby sat her kid was good for something.' 

When Motoki and Usagi walked into the room, Usagi saw a door to the left was slightly ajar. The short young woman, walked over to the door with Motoki close behind. When she reached the door, she opened it and saw one of the strangest sites she had ever seen: someone with a box on their head surrounded by a bunch of, strangely enough, rubber duckies and plastic bath toys. 

Usagi's urge to help people kicked in, and she walked in the closet to help the person, who was obviously a guy with no shirt on, take the box off of his head. 

As she knelt down to start removing the box, she heard a familiar voice muttering a string of curses. 

Chuckling softly, Usagi thought, 'Whoever this guy, he sure has a nice chest.' 

She then placed her hands on the box and lifted it off of the guys head. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" exclaimed Usagi when she saw Mamoru's face as she lifted the box. 

Then both of them heard the sound of the closet door closing and a lock being turned. 

Mamoru immediately tried to get up but ended up falling back after placing his foot on a rubber duckies. Usagi also motioned towards the door, only to turn the knob and find the door to be locked. 

"Oh my God! Motoki-kun, Let Us OUT!!!" cried Usagi as she pounded on the closet door. After she heard no reply, she pounded on the door for about five minutes, before giving up. 

All the while, Mamoru sat on the floor watching Usagi try and get Motoki to release the both of them. 

"Motoki is not going to let us out of here. He trapped us in here for some reason," said Mamoru. 

"I am going to kill him. I am going to take him, and beat him with," said Usagi as she sat down and picked up one of the small yellow bath toys. "This Rubber Ducky. Then I am going to take him and let Luna use him as a scratching post. Then I am going to tie him to a flag pole in nothing but his boxers..." 

As the ranting went on, Mamoru was trying to think of ways to shut up the petite girl sitting on the floor beside him. After another string of rants on how Usagi was going to kill his blonde best friend, Mamoru had had enough. 

He pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that was originally meant to be a way of quieting the girl, but after she started returning the kiss it quickly turned passionate. He had always wanted to kiss her, ever since he first saw her, and now he had finally done it. 

After a few minutes, (here is where my hour ended), Mamoru pulled away and after a few seconds he felt Usagi's hand make contact with his cheek. 

"Why the hell did you do that?!" exclaimed Usagi. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the kiss, but it was that she wasn't expected it. 

"I had to shut you up somehow," replied Mamoru. 

"You had to shut me up?" asked Usagi disbelieveingly. 

'Uh oh...' thought Mamoru. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Rubber duckies  
  
Author: Maetel or Hikage  
  
Email: hakaiteki_tamashii@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13+  
  
Summary: This will be a series. Motoki has invited Mamoru and Usagi  
  
over to his apart without the two knowing the other is coming. He  
  
ends up making Mamoru having to get something out of a closet and  
  
ends up tricking Usagi into the same closet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rubber Duckies Chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour after being locked in the closet and opening his mouth, Mamoru sat on the floor of lit well closet, thanks to Usagi tripping and finding the light switch, rubbing his now bruising jaw. 'Never should have said I kissed her to shut her up,' he thought.  
  
"Do you want to play a game?" asked Usagi out of nowhere.  
  
"What kind of game?" he asked warily.  
  
"I dunno. I'm bored and there has to be something to do besides sit here," stated Usagi.  
  
"I am pretty sure I saw a deck of cards fall from that box that fell on my head earlier. Do you know how to play poker?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Yeah and that gets really old, really fast," said Usagi.  
  
"Fine then how about strip poker? That is always interesting," said Mamoru.  
  
"Why?! So you can see me naked?! Hentai!!!" screeched Usagi as she took some of the rubber duckies still on the floor and started throwing them at Mamoru.  
  
"OW! Hey! Stop!" exclaimed Mamoru as he retreated from Usagi as far as he could. "Those things are hard."  
  
"Wuss," muttered Usagi.  
  
"You're the one who is too scared to play strip poker," said Mamoru in a smart-alecky tone.  
  
"Ugh... fine..." said Usagi. "But no stripping further than underwear."  
  
"Deal," said Mamoru as he felt around the dark areas of the closet until he found a small box. "Aha! found them."  
  
"Great, now shuffle em," said Usagi.  
  
After about five minutes of hearing Mamoru brag about his card playing abilities, Usagi finally stole the cards from him and dealt a game of five card stud.  
  
"Twos and fours are wild," said Usagi. (don't ask about the Jacks wild. My friends and I never play like that)  
  
"Okay," said Mamoru as he looked at his cards. He had a two, a king, a six, a four and an ace. He thought about his chances and placing one card down, he said, "I'll take one."  
  
"Just one?" said Usagi as she handed a card to Mamoru and then looked at her hand, a two, two fours a king and a jack. She knew she had a good hand, but much like school, she could not remember anything else. She did not know the name of her hand.  
  
Mamoru groaned inwardly when she got a simple seven.  
  
"I call," said Usagi as she laid her cards down on the ground. She smiled when she saw Mamoru's hand. "Hahahahahaha!!"  
  
"Hush odango four aces is a good hand."  
  
"But not as good as my hand, so take something off," said Usagi.  
  
"Fine, I'm taking off my jacket," said Mamoru as he took off his jacket and threw it at the blonde. "Happy?"  
  
"That I am trapped in a closet with you? No. That you had to do that? Yes," said Usagi cockily.  
  
"Brat..." said Mamoru. "Give me the cards."  
  
Usagi simply stuck her tounge out at Mamoru as he dealt a new hand, hoping that lady luck would be on his side.  
  
He smiled when he saw that while he had three 10's, Usagi only had a pair of threes.  
  
Grumbling she took off her socks which she had been wearing and tossed them in Mamoru's face when he went "Whoo!!."  
  
The game went on for a while with Mamoru losing more of the games causing him to be taken down to his boxers which were black silk, while Usagi had lost down to her bra and panties.  
  
"Nice undies Odango," said Mamoru as he eyed the blonde in the light pink, lace undergarments. He smirked when he saw her blush as red as a tomato.  
  
"HENTAI!" said Usagi as she started thrashing him with the Jacket he had thrown at her earlier. For Mamoru the beating soon grew old fast, and in order to stop the abuse, he tackled Usagi to the ground holding her arms over her head.  
  
"No, beating me with anything," said Mamoru as he began to notice the warmth emanating from the petite blonde. "Is that clear?"  
  
"Then stop looking at me like I was a piece of meat," said Usagi as she tried to ignore the feelings coursing through her at the sensation of Mamoru on top of her.  
  
"Is it my fault that you have a nice body?" said Mamoru causing Usagi's entire body to flush in embarrassment and he could feel a small problem quickly start to grow bigger as continued to lay on top of her.  
  
"No, but I could tell that it is effecting you more than you thought our little game would," said Usagi as she felt him press against her almost naked form. This time she smirked as he immediately jumped off of her and started gathering his clothes and putting them on. She laughed hysterically when he fell onto the floor but soon started gathering up her own clothes and got dressed once more. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Rubber duckies  
Author: Maetel or Hikage  
Email: hakaiteki_tamashii@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG-13+  
Summary: This will be a series. Motoki has invited Mamoru and Usagi   
over to his apart without the two knowing the other is coming. He   
ends up making Mamoru having to get something out of a closet and   
ends up tricking Usagi into the same closet.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rubber Duckies  
Chapter 3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you just tell me to get bent?" asked Mamoru when he heard a soft mutter come from   
Usagi's mouth.  
  
"No, I said 'Get bent you annoying jackass,'" stated Usagi.   
  
The two had been locked in a closet for almost two hours and had began one of their infamous   
arguments, this time over whether or not Usagi was still a brat despite how old she was.   
Granted Usagi was a bit on the immature side, but a brat.   
  
"I was wrong," said Mamoru out of the blue. "You aren't a brat Usagi-chan. You are an   
annoying, little ditz!"  
  
Usagi gasped softly in hurt at Mamoru's words. She surprised him by not retaliating in an all out   
insult fest, but instead she simply uttered, "I'm not a ditz."  
  
Mamoru heard a strange tone enter Usagi's voice as she spoke those words. He heard hurt and   
began to beat himself mentally. He never meant to hurt her like that.  
  
"Usagi-chan," started Mamoru as he reached out to the young blonde who immediately pulled   
away. "Usagi-chan, gomen nasai. I didn't mean for it to come out like that."  
  
"What could you have meant? That I was simply a ditz. Or simply an annoyance, or maybe just   
an annoying ditz?" said Usagi as soft sniffles made their way from her to Mamoru's ears.  
  
"Oh, Usagi-chan, please don't cry. You are not a ditz. You just got me a little riled up. I am so   
very sorry for saying that."  
  
"How can I believe that? Rei-chan is always calling me one, and now you call me one," said   
Usagi as she wiped her eyes. "I know I am not smart, and I act like an airhead, and I am not the   
most graceful, but I try to make up for that by trying to please so many people," said Usagi.  
  
"Usagi-chan, you are not a ditz. Hino-san is wrong when she calls you a ditz. As for the not   
being smart, you are smart in your own way. You know the ways to get people to smile when   
they are feeling down, and you know how to see the good in people," said Mamoru. "Besides I   
don't really mind the klutz attacks. It's not often I get to have a woman as beautiful as you lying   
on top of me."  
  
Blushing wildly, Usagi looked down at her feet as though they were the most interesting things in   
the world, asking softly, "Y-You really think I'm beautiful?"   
  
"Would I lie to you?" asked Mamoru. "Look, you are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever   
seen. I don't know why you are so insecure, but you have no right to be."  
  
"But I am not as pretty as my friends. Ami-chan has a cute looking face, Rei-chan has her long   
black hair and I see guys falling at her feet, and as for Mako-chan, well, you have seen her."  
  
"So what? You have long blond hair, grey-blue eyes that are almost silver, and a beautiful face,"   
said Mamoru. "The others may have their own signs of beauty, but you beat them all."  
  
"Then why is it they have guys fawning over them and I haven't been asked out by anyone   
except Umino-kun," said Usagi.   
  
"If you mean at the arcade or the park, the I might have something to do with that," said   
Mamoru sheepishly.   
  
"What do you mean?" questioned Usagi.   
  
"There is something that I have been wanting to tell you for a while now, but I haven't been able   
to find the right words," said Mamoru.   
  
"What is it? You can tell me," said Usagi as she reached out to take Mamoru's hand in her   
own.   
  
"Well," started Mamoru. "For a while now, I have had feelings for you. I mean as in like-love   
feelings. That is why I pick on you. I thought it was the only way I could get you to even speak   
to me. Well, that and you get this really sexy pout when you are ticked off."  
  
"Oh my gosh..." said Usagi. "You mean, you like me? Oh wow... I have had a crush for a long   
time, despite how you picked on me. I just refused to admit it, because I knew the others would   
think I was stupid for liking someone who picked on me incessantly."  
  
"You know what that means?" joked Mamoru earning a small pout from Usagi. "There's the   
pout I love."  
  
Mamoru then pulled Usagi to him, and kissed her lips softly allowing it to grow in passion and   
fervor.   
  
End Chapter 3 


End file.
